User talk:Rammingspeed
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Plunderbird page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 21:44, January 20, 2010 Good work on the edits, but... Thanks for the edits to Plunderbird, but did you not see the rules above the page before you started? Amongst the rules are... *Do not refer to a robot as "they" unless it is a clusterbot....several times, you said "they" for a singular item. *Do not use "it's", it is incorrect grammar, yet this was constantly in there. Also, there were several grammatical errors, such as capital letters not being used properly (Fat Boy Tin, it's not "Fat boy tin"). Despite this, it is early days, so keep going....but please, read the guidelines, they're there for a reason. CBFan (talk) 22:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Please, do not refer to a robot, other than a clusterbot, as "they". Here, we refer to robots as "it" because they are singular items. CBFan (talk) 20:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a question... I'm pretty much a novice to this wiki, so can I ask a question? I've been looking at other wiki user's custom annialators, but can I do my own? --Rammingspeed 20:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Each user is allowed one subpage on their userpage which they can use to make their own fictional competitions. So the answer is yes, but please limit it to one page. Also, make sure the name of the page is User:Rammingspeed/ ' so that it will be a subpage of your userpage. Christophee (talk) 12:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Look, we've told you enough times....please add in quotes using the proper template and the proper format. They will just be deleted otherwise. Thank you. CBFan (talk) 20:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The Second Wars Heat I Good work on the Second Wars Heat I page. If you can expand the Gauntlet and Trial sections sufficiently then I think you will deserve a badge for your efforts. Christophee (talk) 16:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Very good work. You can earn up to two more badges if you can expand any of the other Second Wars articles to an equally high standard. Christophee (talk) 14:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yay, first badge! Rammingspeed (talk) :More great work. You have one more badge available for the taking by expanding another Second Wars article. Christophee (talk) 15:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I'm definitley starting to get the hang of this. Thanks for the badge! Rammingspeed :Excellent work once again. I'm afraid I'm only giving out a maximum of three Second Wars badges to each person, but it would be great if you could continue to expand them anyway. Christophee (talk) 11:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I will, badges aren't everything. Anyway, thanks for the badge! Rammingspeed Minor pointers Your work so far has been excellent, but there are a couple words you need to get right. One is "Torque" rather than "Tourque", and it's also "Jonathan" rather than "Johnathon". Also, please make sure you always use capital letters at the start of robot names, as you have missed a few. Other than that, keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 16:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits Well, it has taken me a while, but i've finally reached 100 edits. Nonetheless, I will keep editing until this wiki is 100% perfect. Which is going to take quite a while. Rammingspeed Puns Hey Rammingspeed. Your edits have been great, but please note that a lot of the robots that you've been putting in the Puns category aren't intentional puns. Tyranobot, for example, does sound like Tyranosaurus, but its only taken the first half and put 'bot' on the end. A pun has to be when the word or phrase is completed, like "Hippobotamus", or "Recyclopse". Some you picked up well, but most I had to revert. 'TG (t ' 20:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Your question in the RfP thread Of course. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) World champs Sorry, Rammingspeed, The battle reports for special events go on the pages of these events. Also, insert the proper quotes template. . Your work is very good, but using the right templates will make it even better.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 07:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that. My mistake.--Rammingspeed 09:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know the answer to Rammingspeed's image problem? As talked about here. Half-Century After much hard work, I have achieved 500 edits. As before, I will continue to work hard, making this wiki the best it can be.--Rammingspeed 19:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Incrediwars Thank you for being the first of hopefully many to judge. P.S. the pit dosen't work all the time Oh, ok then. Keep it up!--Rammingspeed 10:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) If you want to make it i'll tell you how. Regards Chocolatebunnyman 13:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, tell me please. Or better, put it up as a loadable robot.--Rammingspeed 13:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I will but not everything will be there Regards Chocolatebunnyman 04:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok.--Rammingspeed 06:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) i'll call it arena cbm it will be ther etommorow australian time.Regards Chocolatebunnyman 07:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Change of the plan it is called incrediwarsarena. it is there so go and get it. Regards Chocolatebunnyman 03:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ta.--Rammingspeed 09:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Incrediwars wiki I have just started my own wiki can someone help me on how to put on guidelines. Also if i created the wiki am i the admin?Regards Chocolatebunnyman 08:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Please sign your talk page posts in future.--Rammingspeed 15:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 16 robots What do you think are the 16 most known/famous robots in U.K. Robot Wars? Regards CBM 11:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Probably: 1. Razer 2. Chaos 2 3. Hypnodisc 4. Firestorm 5. Panic Attack 6. Storm 2 7. Typhoon 2 8. Tornado 9. Pussycat 10. Terrorhurtz 11. Behemoth 12. Bigger Brother 13. Road Block 14. Cassius 15. Mortis 16. Diotor --Rammingspeed 15:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Series 3 I'll make up the robots at some time today and then organise them into heats. You can take over from there. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --Rammingspeed 08:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Its done. Now, due to a workload I've had piled on me, your in charge. Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Right. I think this is the first big job I've done since I started on this wiki, so here goes...--Rammingspeed 11:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Rammingspeed, would you mind using the new format I used for Heat C? Its much easier to vote. Thanks 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No prob, but I think somebody changed it back while I was doing Heat D.--Rammingspeed 08:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you alter the format of the others please? Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for starting to roll out the quotes at the top of articles. Just one thing though, pleace note that JP's name is spelt Jonath'a'n, rather than Jonath'o'n. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I always seem to get his name wrong...--Rammingspeed 17:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Caliban The information you have put down is already listed at the start of the article. --Bowsersshell 18:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'll remove that info and put it in a quote at the top. Also, PLEASE sign your talk page posts!--Rammingspeed 18:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot. --Bowsersshell 18:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just want to say thanks for your compliment. I shall do my best to try and improve this wiki till it is perfect."H-DRules (talk) " 11:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Great to here!--Rammingspeed 11:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) got major Issues mate Hi, it's me. I know you are busy and got stuff to do but your mate me has major Issues and don't know what to do. Okay that's it and I hope you got my message. Happy Late New year to you Rammingspeed Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Crusader 2 Hate to break this to you, as it's probably old, but Crusader 2 didn't lose due to House Robot interference. CrashBash (talk) 23:18, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, upon going back to watch that battle, you're probably right. Rammingspeed (talk) 10:11, November 10 2012 (UTC) Ragnabot 2 Sweepstake As you're a passing voter in Ragnabot 2, I figured I'd bring the sweepstake to your attention. Should be good fun, absolutely everyone's got involved, even including less active voters than yourself, so I hope you'll join in! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:25, February 13, 2017 (UTC)